The present invention relates to suspensions made with a suspension medium comprising a solution of at least one soluble polymer and at least one thixotropic gum, and a dispersed solid, typically a starch. The suspension is stable and has low viscosity even when carrying high solid loads. The disclosed suspensions are useful in paper making, and, more particularly, are useful for improving corrugating adhesives.
Starch is a widely used additive in making paper, but presents several difficulties in use, some of which are described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,821,689 to Holland et al., which is incorporated by reference into this specification in its entirety. The '689 patent discloses a suspension useful as part of wet-end paper processing for increasing the strength of paper. The suspension medium consists of a paste made from cooked starch and thixotropic gum with embodiments using a suspension medium of cooked cationic starch and carrageenan.
The suspensions of the '689 patent, however, have limited functionality and so have limited uses. So, there is a need for alternate suspensions that have different functional characteristics making them useful in a broader range of applications.